All I Need is You
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: KyBe Fluff! Bebe Doesn't think Kyle likes her, but is she wrong? Based on the song "Al I Need is You" by The Click Five. R&R!


**Hey guys! Just thought I would make some more KyBe cuz there aren't many of them out there and this couple is really cute! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. It belongs to Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central. I don't own the song "All I Need Is You". It belongs to The Click Five.**

**_****All I Need is You**

Bebe woke up one morning feeling down. She looked down at her iPod, which had been playing "All I Need Is You" By The Click Five all night long into her headphones. Bebe remembered when she bought that song. It was when she was head over heels in love, with someone who she still loved. At that time she thought he actually loved her back. It was when she was in the third grade. Obviously she knew now that she was a teenager, that he never liked her. He was a young boy, who didn't like girls at all at the time, let alone love them. She realized that even though he was a teenager as well now that he would never go for her. Sure almost every guy in South Park High wanted to date her, but he never really seemed to give a shit. He was into his studies, and hanging out with his friends. Sure, Bebe was his friend too and they hung out sometimes, but she wanted more. She loved his smile, his smart-mouth, and even his adorable hair. She loved everything about him, and couldn't understand why he didn't like her. After having all these thoughts run through her head this morning, she decided to forget about them and go on with her day. She walked in the school and met up with her best friend Wendy. Wendy could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Hey what wrong Bebe?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come-on, I haven't seen you this down before, seriously. What's up with you?"

"Well, I'm not sure really. Just feeling lonely. I mean you have Stan, Red has Kenny, Heidi has Cartman, even though I'm not sure why, but everyone has someone. Except for me."

"Aww, Bebe. Come on. You can have any guy at this school and you know it."

"Not every guy." Bebe said with a sigh.

"Tell me his name right now."

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on Bebe, just tell me."

"Well, Kyle Broflovski."

"Really? No wonder you almost never respond to me right away when I ask you a question and we are hanging out with those guys! You are dreaming about Kyle!"

"Wendy, shh. Keep your voice down. And shut up, I am not!"

"You are too! Why haven't you asked him yet though, you are usually so confident when it comes to asking boys out?"

"It's because I know for a fact that he doesn't like me back."

"You don't know that. I mean, have you ever marched right up to him and actually asked him?"

"Well…no…"

"Then that's what we will do right now! You are going to stop your sulking and we are going to get you this boy!"

Wendy grabbed a hold of Bebe's arm and started pulling her towards Kyle's locker. She had always been forceful with delicate matters.

"No…stop…Wendy I mean it…let go of me right now!"

"Whatever, just come on!"

"No Wendy I don't want to!"

They were finally in front of Kyle's locker. He was looking at them strangely since he had pretty much seen Wendy drag Bebe to his locker.

"Hey Bebe, hey Wendy. What's up?"

"Nothin," Wendy said casually."Bebe wanted to talk to you about something."

Wendy walked away with Bebe just standing there at a complete loss of words. Kyle stood there awkwardly.

"Umm hi," said Bebe, "I was wondering, if, uh, you were walking home tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, but the guys are taking the bus with their girlfriends. So I decided there wouldn't be much talking, more kissing. I made up my mind that this would be a good day to walk home. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought I would walk home today too."

"Well, would you like to walk with me? We could keep each other company."

"Sure!" Bebe smiled up at him.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Bebe. Soon she was on her walk with Kyle. She took out her iPod and looked at the song that was still on the "Now Playing" even though it was paused. It was "All I Need Is You."

"What's your favorite song on there?" Kyle asked to start the conversation.

"Well, I kinda like the song "All I Need Is You. But there are some others I really like too."

"That's cool."

Bebe was sick of this. She had to find out if he liked her or not. She decided to take a different approach than Wendy had suggested.

"Do you know why I even bought that song in the first place Kyle?"

"Uh, because it sounded good?"

Bebe just laughed at him.

"No, stupid. I got it because I was in love with this boy. And I still am. I think all I need is him to be happy."

"Well, have you asked him about it?"

Bebe just stopped in her tracks. She grabbed Kyle and turned him towards her. She was almost in tears because he still didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"What boy do you think I'm talking about Kyle? What boy do you think makes my day brighter just by seeing his smile? What boy do you think I've loved since the third grade? What boy do you think inspired me to buy this song? What boy do I want so badly to notice me? What boys do I want so badly to kiss me right now? What boy am I walking with?"

A few tears rolled down Bebe's cheeks as she told him all of this. He just stared at her with sadness in his eyes. He grabbed Bebe and put his cold lips on hers, giving her so badly what she wanted. A kiss. She melted under the touch of his lips against hers and fell into him. They must have kissed passionately for about a minute until they pulled back to catch their breath. He just held her in his arms.

"Bebe, all I need is you. I love you. I might not have realized it back when I was young, but I was just a little kid. And we might not have much in common, but opposites attract. I really love you with all my heart."

"Oh Kyle, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too."

They just stood there until a bus drove by. They could hear Wendy, Stan, Red, Kenny, Heidi, and Cartman all shout "AWWWWW!" They just stood in each other's arms and laughed at their friends. Kyle dropped Bebe off at her house and kissed her goodbye. Before she went to bed, Bebe put in her headphones and listened to her favorite song. She fell asleep with a grin on her face. She believed Kyle was truly all she needed.

**Did you like it? Just Something I made at 4 in the morning! I really like this song too! You should look it up on YouTube! Please review because it makes me very happy! Thanks! :)**


End file.
